Talk:Sunbreeze Festival 2010/Guide
Prizes Have there been any new addisions in prizes that can be obtained from this? I sort of Noticed a few of those blue body pieces for guys and the pink ones for gals look a little brighter than they use to be, may be even just new ones Was also wondering if it's at all possible to get the jester's looking purple hat the mithra is wearing in the pictures of the illistration and her in-game picture? Mini Games How do you open up hard mode for the mini games? I tried wearing the custom top/shorts nq and hq versions (obtained from previous years) while talking to the npc, beat all the mini games once, but I still don't get the option for hard mode. --Neg 19:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, unlocked hard mode by doing the Mumor dancing portion first (collected 10 syncs to get a furnishing)--Neg 04:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Playing the Bastok minigame on normal the first time, after obtaining 21 hits, I received the Custom gilet +1 and the Custom trunks +1 as the reward. --TribalRocket 12:48PM, August 3, 2010 (EST) :On hard mode, after obtaining 32 hits, I received the Aeolsglocke for the reward. No Blue ballon or Kebabs have been obtained. --TribalRocket 17:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I accumulated 10 synchronized dances in Sandy & received a Carillon vermeil --Mognchoc 09:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I did this in Bastok and received the same reward. --TribalRocket 12:44PM, August 3, 2010 (EST) I did this the second time in Sandy 10 times again and received 99 Goshikitege --Mognchoc 10:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Confirming this as the second reward aswell. --TribalRocket 12:45PM, August 3, 2010 (EST) :Received these on a third try, too. --TribalRocket 18:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I received the Aeolsglocke for winning the Choco game in Windurst on hard mode. --Unicorn.Ulquiorra 12:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I got the Aeolsglocke for winning the Spot The Difference game on hard mode in Sandy. Second time I spotted 13 differences, received 6 melon snowcones. --Talisein 21:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :On normal mode, I got Savage trunks +1 for 12 differences. The second time I got 3 melon snowcones for 11 differences. --Talisein 21:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) mistake in the news the news article has a boo-boo in it. it says the teleport moogle is locate at K-10 of Windurst Waters, but it is actually located at K-10 of Windurst Woods. just would like to point this out so no one else needs to run around confused for like 15 minutes like I did before I realised the problem. --Kikorimo 10:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Jueno Moogle not selling the first chart The guide mentions the moogle in Upper Jeuno is selling some of the previous swimwear, but unless I'm missing another moogle or just doing something silly (wouldn't be the first time), it doesn't seem to be selling the first chart, the one that starts with the Custom Gilet. I wanted to verify, didn't want to change anything in case I was just overlooking something. --Cinnaris 11:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC)